residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Valentine
"I am the wife of the man who killed Albert Wesker, I don't fear him and I don't fear you" 'Origin' Jane Valentine was born on April 29,1990 to Ben and Julian Valentine and raised in Miami,Florida. when she was 4 years old and her brother Drake was 5, her father was drafted into the United States Army and was killed in combat 2 years later and her mother took it hard. Jane's mother didn't re-marry until 1975 when she met Richard Stanton and his 6 year old son George Stanton. By 17, she was already accepted into college, however didn't go because of the family buisness which was Stanton Antiques in Miami. By 20, her step-father died of cancer and she took over as the head of the buisness. 'The Outbreak' By 20, Jane was already working and making a lot of money, however one night, when she was walking home from the shop, she was being chased by people who were infected with the T-Virus, however she made it home and barricaded her, her brothers and her mother into their 3 story apartment complex. Within 2 days the chaos grew and Jane decided to move out, so she and her family managed to pack the car and drive out of Florida before the Umbrella Corporation could issue a quarantine, due to the fact the main strike forces were keeping the infected under quarantine in Raccoon City. By 21, Jane and her family discovered and joined the Anti-Umbrella group known as Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus who trained them, fed them, armed them and gave them hope against the monsters and the Umbrella Corporation. 'Shocking Truth' While Jane was fighting off Umbrella, she discovered in 2008 that she was indeed a clone of Jill Valentine, but was given a different personality and minor alter in appearance and that her mother was used in an experiment with new cloning technology. She then realized the her mother was her half mother and that her brothers were infact her stepbrothers. 'Relationship with Miller' By 2009, Jane met future Division Delta leader Michael Franklin Miller while on the mission known as "Wesker's Final Curtain Call" and after the death of Albert Wesker and the destruction of the remaining members of the Umbrella Corporation in 2013, Miller proposed to Jane and they married within June of that year. A year later, Jane gave birth to their son Dean Miller and she became his Field Marshall. 'Powers and Abilities' Once Jane and Michael were married, she was bitten by her husband (Which is a common transmission of T-Virus Alpha) on their honeymoon and now she is like him, possessing strength, speed, healing, reflexes, agility, heightened senses and the rest of her husband's powers and abilities. She is more skilled with using both Pistols and Submachine Guns, however is also skilled with certain Assault Rifles and Shotguns and is an expert in unarmed combat and martial arts. 'Description' Since Jane is a perfect clone of Jill Valentine, but with only minor alters to her appearance. Unlike Jill, Jane has natural jat black hair and emerald green eyes. She also is known to be as skinny as Jill and has some of her knowledge thanks to her memory being accurate. Jane wears either a uniform or catsuit with steel tipped boots and reinforced body armor thanks to her husband's innovative mind. 'List of Weapons Used' *Katana *EP-9 *Beretta Cheetah *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Beretta 92 *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Colt M1911 *Browning Hi-Power *Walther PP *Walther P99 *Walther P38 *P08 Luger *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *FN P90 *Glock Pistol *FN Five-Seven *Ithaca 37 *Winchester Model 1887 *Heckler & Koch 416 *H&K USP MATCH *Heckler & Koch USP *Heckler & Koch UMP *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" *Colt Python *Colt Anaconda *Colt Single Action Army 'Quotes' *"I've heard of people having a twin somewhere else in the world but this is ridiculous" *''"Jill, you look just like me, are we sisters?"'' *''"You just don't fucking die do you?"'' *''"So what if my middle name is Wichita, as long as I'm not named Tallahassee, who gives a shit?"'' 'Gallery' Jane.png|Jane holding her EP-9 Jane and Michael.png|Jane and her husband Michael with their EP-9s Jane2.png|Jane disguised as Jill Valentine Jane (Bikini).png|Jane while on her honeymoon with Michael Honeymoon.png|Michael and Jane on their Honeymoon Jane (STARS Uniform).png|Jane undercover as a member of S.T.A.R.S Jane (Clone).png|Jane during the cloning process before alterations Jane (Scout).png|Jane in her regular clothes Jane at home.png|Jane relaxing at Miller Hall Jill and Jane.png|Jane (Left) and Jill (Right) attend a party at Miller Hall Jane (Clone2).png|Jane holding a syringe and needle after being hit with a Tranquilizer Dart for an attempt of escape from Umbrella Labs Jane and Michael (Home).png|Jane and Michael at home in regular clothes Jane (Clone4).png|Jane in her Cloning Tube Jane (Clone3).png|Jane asleep in her cloning tube while undergoing alterations Jane and Michael in New Raccoon City.png|Jane and Michael in New Raccoon City Jane Posing.png|Jane at Miller Hall while "In the mood" Jane in her Coat.png|Jane wearing her favorite trench coat Cloning Tube.png|Clones of Jane and Jill in their cloning tubes Jane with her Barret M82.png|Jane taking aim with a Barret M82 Jane Contemplating.png|Jane contemplating about her sister Janine while in the shower Jane with a Colt M-16A1.png|Jane on a mission armed with a Colt M-16A1 Jane holding Michael's Colt M-16A1.png|Jane holding her husband's Custom Colt M-16A1 Jane packing an EP-9.png|Jane holding her EP-9 Category:Female Character Category:Characters Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Female Protagonists